


The Queen's Little Temptation

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Caught, Cheating, Cosplay, Cowgirl Position, Dildos, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Infidelity, Kings & Queens, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Queen Sumia faces some disappointment in her bedroom's vacancy and seeks other means to appease her. First a special little trinket, and then perhaps a tiny little temptation...Happy Birthday, Sumia!
Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sumia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	The Queen's Little Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KratosAurion97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Sumia!

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

The gentle moan of a snowstorm hummed outside the warm castle. Ylisstol’s capital was mostly quiet, thanks to the blizzard outside forcing everyone inside. Even the royal chambers were quiet due to the absence of the Exalt. His departure had left a very beautiful, and very frustrated, queen behind.

Sumia gazed at the mirror with a frown. Her grief was not at what she saw, but what it meant- - failure. Failure to entice her beloved husband from his unreasonably busy days as Exalt.

The queen’s rapacious body, on display in her large, lonely chambers. Lavender lingerie that easily highlighted her finest traits. The same set she’d tried to entice him with the night before his latest trip. 

What followed was...not what she’d hoped for. Oh sure he pleased her before rutting, even managed to knock her hairpin out. But for all its vigorous passion, it was too damned  _ short. _

That summed up most of their marital life. Sumia knew better than any how long her husband could go if he only had the time- her honeymoon and a ruined chamber were proof. But since he took the throne officially, their time had evaporated and left her wanting. 

The queen looked away from her mirror to her wardrobe. She was alone tonight - without her strong husband’s warm arms and passion. Her fingers no longer cut it, so that just left her a secret array of options.

Sumia reached into her intimates drawer, feeling around for a hidden latch near the top. The telltale ‘click’ followed by the rustling wood made her thighs squirm together. Her collection was modest but suitable to her needs. Each one saw increasingly regular use...unfortunately.

She reached for a long, pink dildo - a perfect facsimile for her absent husband, but paused. This little trinket had been as much a companion as the original model, but it simply wasn’t going to replace the original. Not even an extremely low-level fire spell to give it warmth would do.  _ ‘If I can’t have him, I should at least have something...else.’ _

Sumia set her husband’s copy aside and reached further back. Her lips twitched upward as she caressed her target and pulled it forth. She departed for her bed with the long, dark gift that had been hers since she first joined the pegasi knights in her hands.

She didn’t merely want pleasure tonight - she wanted an unforgettable experience.

* * *

Robin nudged his way into the hall, arms laden with a stack of books higher than his short body. His little legs struggled against the weight, but still, he pressed on for his new, temporary quarters in the royal wing. “C-Can’t believe Chro-oof!-m’s letting me stay here,” he muttered.

He trudged under the flickering torches on the wall, barely tall enough to admire the portraits of Exalt's past. His eyes glanced around and marveled at the literal giants that looked over him, hundreds of years after they’d shut their own eyes for good. It was a kind of wonder that made it truly hard to discern the age of the amnesiac tactician and stood as a stark contrast to the times where a steely gaze and aura of wisdom would guide his friends through the jaws of defeat. All that in a body that looked closer to Ricken and Donnel than any of his allies.

_ ‘Ooooh~’ _

Robin froze, stack still swaying. He glanced around, peering over the side of his books. “Hello? Is someone there.”

_ 'Mmm~' _

He called out, and his answer was more moans. Robin wasn’t exactly afraid of ghosts, but he would certainly air on the side of caution in case there was foul play at work. So he carefully placed the book stack down and began searching.

He walked through the halls, finger thumbing his trusty thunder tome in his cloak. Keen eyes glanced around while his ears guided him closer to the source. The sounds were growing - sounds that were so foreign, but yet sounded familiar. Sounds that he probably should’ve been able to recognize.

If he still had his memories, perhaps

The young tactician came to a halt outside of the royal bedchambers. He could definitely hear the moaning now, and some other, oddly wet sounds in fact. The double doors were slightly ajar, perhaps to allow more heat into the room.

Robin paused, mulling on what to do. With Chrom gone, surely Sumia went with him, right? So there shouldn’t be anyone in the bedchambers.  _ ‘Maybe it's a maid?’ _ he mulled before peeking in. his eyes blinked in the dim, smoky light before they flew open at the lascivious shadows he was seeing. “S-S-Sumia?”

* * *

The lightly armored battle maidens had a myriad of unsavory rumors from outsiders, and most of them were false. They didn’t forsake undergarments in battle or fly the skies with  _ implements _ in their privates. They certainly didn’t  _ rut  _ with their steeds either, as that would rupture a sacred bond between rider and pegasus. Such a delicate balance would leave them grounded forever if the line was carelessly crossed.

But there was something to be said of being gifted a facsimile of a pegasus cock by your sisterhood.

Sumia’s tongue glazed over the towering obelisk spire of equine masculinity - a perfect replica of her loyal steed, down to the veins and muscles, but compressed into a more manageable ‘rider-friendly’ size. She gripped the base, rolling her palms over the smooth coating. She wasn’t sure why, but a sudden tingle went down her spine and ignited something in her loins. She wanted to do more than just nibble and nip at her horse-cock.

Her mouth trailed back up to the tip before she simply shoved it in. with practiced ease, she coaxed it down into her throat until her lips kissed her own fingers. The bulge sticking out of her neck was only a concern to any potential voyeurs. Like the young tactician in awe behind her.

Robin watched as Sumia choked on her equine dick as drool and slobber ran down the sides and formed a puddle on her sheets. She dove deep down the shaft of her toy before letting her fists pump up to cover the bottom. Sumia’s hands became soaked in her own spit as she gave sloppy head to the inhuman dildo. To see the queen on her knees with her face unceremoniously stuffed was something he’d never forget.

The young tactician gazed as she deep-throat the fake cock for close to twenty minutes, never once pausing or stopping for longer than a gulp of breath. He’d dismissed the rumors around the sky knights, but here in front of him was the queen of Ylisse herself sucking off an imitation of her pegasus like it was nothing. Her plump ass sticking out and shaking as she stretched her lips over the dildo. Hands pumping and jacking it off like a harlot in the stables.

“Pwah!”

Sumia pulled off, letting her spit fly through the air. Her fists kept pumping as one reached up to start squeezing and stroking the tip in her mouth’s absence. The queen licked the excess spit from her lips as she mulled her next options. “Oh, gods...I...I need it~” she panted.

Robin softly gasped as she rose to her feet. His eyes followed her creamy legs rising, marveling at the heart-shaped pillows bulging out. He noticed  _ something _ sticking out of her ass. Something with a tiny tuft of a horsetail flopping off the end.  _ ‘Wait, is that?’ _

Sumia gyrated against her horse toy, cooing in bliss. The plug in her butt still felt stiff, but she was getting used to it now. She was ready for the  _ real _ fun of the evening. The queen grabbed her dildo and quickly scurried to the headboard before turning to adjust herself. She held her partner in her hands between her legs, rubbing the tip against her slit. A free hand reached up and propped open her pussy lips. “H-Here goes nothing.”

She pushed it in. Slowly, carefully. Her breath hitched as she felt the flared tip stretching her inner walls apart. The extra lubrication from her earlier foreplay kept it from hurting, but it still felt intensive enough to make her head spin. Her free hand blindly groped and grasped behind her for the headboard’s support. “Oh, gods...oh fuck…”

Sumia stopped halfway in, unable to push in anymore. She already felt the tip caressing the entrance to her inner keep. The queen was hesitant to push herself further. The last thing she wanted was to bring in a cleric, or Naga forbid - Lissa, because she hurt herself in her masturbation.

She shifted, pushing her hips up. Her hand let go of her stretched pussy lips and gripped the base from the other end. She tried pushing herself up the thick faux-cock. All it managed was to dig her heels into the mattress.

“Huph...huph...T-There has to be some way to do this,” she panted. Her finger drew up her gushing, stuffed pussy, and through her pubes as she brought it to her chin. “Hmmm...oh, that might work!” she beamed.

Robin saw the display - the lascivious scandal and botched attempts of self-pleasure from a frustrated queen. He should’ve left immediately and tried to forget this debauchery. But he simply couldn’t. He stayed, watching as she shimmied herself back up onto her feet and brought the still-plugged dildo down flat on the bed.

“Okay - this time will work,” Sumia braced herself up. She reached out and grabbed the baseboards for much-needed support. Her hips squirmed and rolled as she took a deep, calming breath before pushing herself up. “Oooh-oooooh~”

The queen’s approving trills echoed through her chambers. Her thighs flexed and bent, gliding her against her pegasus dildo perfectly. The gentle purring buttplug and the thick cock acted in tandem to keep her straddling the edge of euphoria. “Yes- that’s it!”

Sumia let go of the headboard in favor of grabbing her tits. Her fingers kneaded her bosom and tweaked her nipples, inciting even greater pleasure. The sheer taboo of fucking an inhuman cock made it hard to breathe as she gladly pumped her hips up and down. “Oh gods, oh gods yessss~!:

Robin was captivated, utterly so. Everything about what she was doing was simply beyond his wildest fantasies. Her heavenly body heaving and gasping, sending sweat spraying like the sea breaks on waves. He was desperate to see more, making a costly mistake in the process. He leaned in too far, and the door opened.

_ Eeerk _

Sumia’s eyes flew open. “Who’s there?!”

She immediately stopped her thrusts, leaving her toy buried in her pussy. Her arms swiftly covered her tits as a sudden chill quashed the erotic warmth she’d been coated in. The queen’s cheeks ignited as she looked around and quickly saw the open door. “S-Show yourself, or I’ll call the guards!” she warned.

The door pried open as someone stepped in. She recognized him instantly and gasped.

“R-Robin?!”

* * *

Sumia’s thighs were squirming as she stared at the guilty, sullen-looking young tactician sitting in the chair. The Queen was far from decent, even with her lingerie concealed by a hastily-tied bathrobe and her buttplug removed in favor of matching panties. The messy remnants of her frustration still stuck out on the disturbed bed behind them.

She was conflicted on how to proceed, or even where she was now. A part of her was mortified that she was caught pleasuring herself, especially by her beloved’s best friend. Another was angry - angry at the poor young man, at her sweet yet ignorantly cruel husband, and at the cravings that still bubbled between her legs. The last part simply...concerned. Concerned that she  _ should _ be feeling some form of humiliation beyond mere embarrassment.

The queen was caught in a triangle, unsure of how to feel now. But she was less unsure of where she wanted to go. Sumia wanted one thing at this moment - relief. And with Chrom halfway across the kingdom, somewhere in the thundering storm outside, that left her with one tantalizing option.

Sumia crossed her arms, cradling her barely-constrained bosom. She leaned in as if to admonish him, certainly not intending to show off her cleavage. “Robin...I think we can agree this matter is best ignored, yes?”

Robin broke out of his own inner tribunal at the queen’s words. “W-what was that?”

Sumia resisted the urge to coo - she knew Robin was only a mere year or hair her husband’s junior, but he simply was too precious from time to time. Perhaps that should’ve repulsed her given what she planned to do to him.

Perhaps.

The queen cleared her throat. She felt Robin’s eyes on her graceful legs as they slid up into her robe and fought back a shiver as she continued, “About this - I trust you won’t tell Chrom about what I have, right?”

“Of course not!” Robin quickly declared. Sumia yelped in shock, not expecting him to have reacted so swiftly. He shrunk back and mumbled, “I uh...your secret is safe with me, your grace.”

She clapped her hands and smiled - an honest, relieved smile. “Oh Robin, thank you!”

Robin returned her smile while trying to avoid her bouncing bosom. They seemed to be growing, filling his vision even as he tried to look away. When they had overwhelmed his sight, he shook his head clear and realized that Sumia had walked towards him.

“Oooh Robin, you don’t know how much that means to me. But don’t worry-,” she purred leaning down to the small tactician. Her hands cupped his wrists, gently massaging his arms as she slid down to her knees. Even then, she was still about even with the anxious young lad. The way he squirmed made her lick her lips as she fought back her own anxiety and cooed, “...I know just how to repay you~”

She leaned in and captured his lips. Robin sputtered and tried to pull away. But Sumia’s grip on his wrists pulled him back and let her spear his lips with her tongue. The queen pulled him close enough to rub her barely-covered tits against his chest.

The young tactician was in panic mode now. Flight instincts were overriding his logical mind trying to process all this. His body reacted in a way that his mind strongly opposed. He grew hard, rubbing against her stomach in the process.

Sumia felt him prodding her robe from below. His arousal managed to shift through her loosely tied robe and prodded her belly button. She moaned in his mouth before pulling back. Spit clung between them as he tried to process what she’d just done.

Eventually, Robin found his voice again and pleaded to know. “Sumia what are you-”

She cut him off by leaning over to nip his neck. He shivered under her soft nibbles as she left tiny marks above his shoulder. She leaned up to growl in his ear, “I’m thanking you, Robin. You wouldn't refuse, right? Not after you interrupted me.”

Robin sputtered in protest. “B-But Chrom-”

Sumia interrupted, almost snarling. “Chrom’s not here, Robin. But you are.”

The queen rose and straddled the chair. Straddled him. Her grip shifted up along his shoulders and fiddled with the ties of his robes. She pulled it down his arms before wrapping her arms around his neck. The queen loomed over him with a predatory, lascivious grin. “You’re gonna take his responsibility tonight~”

“Sumia, please be rea-umph?!”

She cut him off by capturing him in another kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth and probed around his gums. She shifted back, rubbing her ass against the tent in his trousers. Sumia kept him close, grinding against his body and whittling down his defenses until she felt him return her advances.  _ ‘Yes!’ _

Queen and advisor kissed in her chambers, scant steps from her marital bed. The storm outside flickered and flashed, illuminating shadows of infidelity. Sumia was too far gone to consider the consequences, and Robin was too caught up to be her conscious.

They pulled back, leaving more spit strings. Sumia’s eyes were clouded over with sin and need. Robin’s eyes were muddled by anxiety and want. He heard her speak, though her melodious voice felt so faint and far away to him. “Tell me, have you actually laid with a woman before?”

The tactician’s eyes widened at her question. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he simply looked away. Sumia bit back a coo and simply offered a wry, humorless chuckle. “Oh? Is that so…”

The queen slid down his lap, running his arousal down her crotch and stomach before she was back on her knees before him. Sumia reached up and toyed with his trousers with the intent to release his young cock. Was it strange? Yes. 

That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to do it.

Sumia glanced up at his inquisitive face. “Move your hips, Robin. I want to see it.”

Robin nodded before tepidly rising up from the chair slightly. She nodded, using the new clearance to pull his trousers down to his feet. A similar fate befell his smallclothes as she got her first eyeful of his dick.

He obviously wasn’t as big as Chrom - not even as thick in fact. But what Robin had over her husband’s was the fact he was there, in front of the queen that desperately needed to scratch her itch. More than that, she knew she could trust him.

At least better than she could trust herself.

She grabbed his cock, marveling at it with her hands. It was slightly bigger than her hand but had a nice amount of girth to it. Her lips were salivating at the thought of gobbling down this tasty sausage. She pumped it, testing the heft and seeing it twitch and grow just a little more under her ministrations. “Gods Robin - Y-You don’t know how long it's been…”

he couldn't say anything in response. He could do little more than whimper as he felt her smooth, warm hand wrapped around his loins. his eyes clenched shut as he felt a surge of pleasure threaten to drown him. All stemming from her touch.

Sumia bit her lip as she sped up her strokes. pre-cum was already leaking out of the slit and drizzling down into her pumping knuckle. She heard it squishing between her fingers, but didn't devote her time to consider further. All she knew was that the screaming in her nethers was deafening now. She wanted to taste it. the queen leaned in, over her jerking hand, and flicked her tongue against the tip. "A-Ahh!"

Robin's gasps made her perk up and try again. she tasted his hot dick, flitting around the edge with swift licks. each lash made more of his precum leak out and smear down the shaft. Eventually, she planted her tongue against one of these seed streams and got her first real taste of fell cum.

"Mmmm~"

It was good - very good. just as good as the fine exalted stock she'd had the privilege of before. Sumia swiftly scooped up any other offerings clinging to the shaft before deciding she wanted more. And she knew just how to draw it out.

"Ooooh, S-Sumia," Robin panted, eyes clenched gripping the armrests for dear life. He felt the queen dip down and lick his cock from base to tip. she repeated this trail a few times before she suddenly drew away. her whimpered, cracking his eyes open as he squeaked out, "W-why did yo-ooooh?!"

_ 'Ulmf~' _

Sumia bobbed her head, drawing more than half of Robin's cock in her mouth with one go. her nostrils flared as she sucked in air with every descending gulp. Inside her cheeks, her tongue rapidly painted more spit across the engulfed cock. Eventually, she felt the tip enter her throat as her lips smacked against his crotch.

She wasn't struggling this time - not like when she went down on her husband. Sumia enjoyed giving head, but as with anything in the exalted bed, the issue came from his ungodly stamina and unfettered strength. it was a sharp contrast to be the one on top, metaphorically speaking. more than that, it felt good to be able to so effortlessly bring another man to heel with only her mouth. So good that she nudged her hand down between her legs and caressed her damp panties.

  
  


Robin was left a gasping mess under the queen's sucking lips. He had very little experience to speak of - just a single night in Feroxi under the equally tepid lips of another woman in fact. what Sumia could do was beyond anything that the mysterious maiden had managed. it was so much - almost too much.

_ "Pwah!" _

Sumia pulled out long enough to let him gasp for breath before she peppered kisses across the tip. labored gasps leaked out between each smooch ash she sucked down gulps of air. she shifted back and slowly rose to her feet. her hand gripped his wrist and gently, firmly, pulled him to his own shaky feet. "Come here Robin - let's go to my bed~"

The queen took his hand and guided him to her marital bed. The young tactician was still in a daze, unable to protest or even tug back from her gentle grasp. He didn't even erk a response when she reached over and deposited him softly on the mattress.

Sumia giggled, cheeks ablaze as she shuffled him over to lay down beside him. The disparity in their size made it look less like infidelity and more akin to sibling chastity - an elder sister tending her younger brother. their states of undress shattered that delusion.

He felt her tugging his arm before dipping down to grip his still-hard dick. her free hand grasped his cheek and turned him to face her smiling face. “On top of me, Robin - fuck my face~”

Robin gulped before tepidly doing as she ordered. Sumia’s smile morphed into a sultry grin as she watched him straddle her head. His hard cock twitched scant hairs from her lips. The queen moistened her lips before propping her mouth open to let him push back in.

“Ah, S-Sumia!”

The queen smirked beneath him as she kept vigorously sucking his dick. She felt his knees pushing against her breasts as he rolled and bucked atop her. His little fists were clinging to the headboard as his cock spasmed in her mouth. She offered a graceful hand to his cute little butt in a show of support.

Sumia’s eyes rolled back. The heavy scent of musk filled her nostrils and left her lightheaded. Giddy even. After years and years of reading tawdry books about love and lust, she finally got to live a guilty pleasure. Two in fact, given the stature of her husband’s friend. The more she loudly slurped and sucked on his young cock, the more her fingers trailed closer and closer to her thighs.

“S-Sumia I’m-!”

“Mmmph?!”

Her eyes flew open as sticky hot spunk clogged her throat. Her cheeks billowed out to contain the shocking amounts of cum filling her mouth. She swallowed as fast as she could, but ropes of seed still managed to leak out of her sealed lips.

_ Gulp gulp gulp guuuul-”Pah!” _

Robin pulled out of her mouth. A parting shot of jizz arched over her face. Her jaw hung slack as she gargled the bubbling hot cum. He stumbled back, landing on her stomach and staring up at the canopy of her bed.

Sumia was blind to the world - blind to the little tactician panting on her supple body. Blind to the cum and drool streaking down her cheeks or over her chin onto her heaving tits. Her fingers twitched behind his head, pinned between his nape and her nethers. Her free hand reached down to trace her stomach, but his crotch was in the way.

“Ulp...Oooh Robin, that was so good,” Sumia cooed. Her lips scooped up the rest of his spunk and drew it into her eager lips. Her hand gently pumped against his loins like she was rubbing her stomach. She felt him twitching beneath her grasp, but it wasn’t quite hard enough for her to have  _ real _ fun with.

Yet.

The queen flexed her wrist around until he was cupping the back of his head. Slowly, gently, she lifted him off her body and shifted him over beside her. Robin propped himself up on his elbows in time to watch her raise on her hands and feet to loom over him with a lascivious smile. “Just sit back, and let me give you a private show~”

She offered his nose a parting nip before backing away. He watched her crawl backwards to the edge of the bed, never looking away from him. Slowly, sensually, she pushed herself off the bed and rose to her full height. The queen made it look so easy, so enticing.  _ Okay, didn’t fall - that’s good!’  _ she quietly cheered.

Sumia stepped away from the recovering youth. The tight robe strained against her body, begging to pop open and show off the racy lingerie he knew she was wearing. The Queen paid this no mind and simply started to dance. A slow, sensuous waltz, fueled by a rhythm not but she could hear.

She wasn’t anywhere near the likes of Olivia, but once more her passion carried her. The regaling of a torrid affair between a clandestine prince and the spunky dancer spurred her on. The usually clumsy queen was imbued with a sense of rhythm and flow that would otherwise be lost to her. It was meant to be a gift for her beloved, but in his absence, it found a new audience - his best friend.

Robin gawked at Sumia’s lascivious display. The way her hands rolled across her body, barely hidden by the tight lavender night robe. Her shapely, lace-laden legs twisted and pivoted beneath her undulating hips. It was almost as if she were writhing, grinding against something.

Someone.

The queen watched as her lover’s loins stirred with a triumphant smirk. She smacked her lips, getting yet another taste of the salty ichor that had recently filled her cheeks. Sumia already missed the taste of his cum, and was hoping she’d get another taste in due time. When that would be all depended on how well she could entice him.  _ ‘Time to tip the scales.’ _ she quietly giggled.

Her hands abandoned her hips in favor of the knot at her waist. Slowly, with tantalizing flicks, she undid her belt and let it fall to her sides. The two halves of her robe followed suit. Yet before Robin could get a sight of her lavender lingerie, she twirled around and presented her back to him.

“Ngh?!”

Sumia heard his protests and grinned. The blowjob had left her emboldened, infused with a power wrought by her tawdry tales. Her hips kept rolling, showing the clear outline of her plush ass. She let her shoulders join the fun as she waved her arms in slow, hypnotic circles. Each one slowly yet certainly let the loose robe slide down her arms.

Inch by inch, the queen’s immodesty was exposed. First her shoulders, bare and gleaming in the dim candles. The black straps of her bra looped around her neck and met at the lacy, solid strap around her back. Lavender trimmed gloves appeared near her elbows, sliding into view as she lazily caught her falling garment.

“Ah, ah ahhh~”

Sumia abruptly paused, much to Robin’s grief. She didn't budge an inch until he reluctantly let go of his dick. Only then did she let the robe slip from her fingers. It fluttered to her feet as he gaped at her heart-shaped pillow of an ass and the rich violet lace panties sticking out from her crack. Her choice of hastily applied small clothes was barely a step over bare, brazen nudity.

She turned back to face him with a predatory gleam in her eye and a palm draped across her tits. Her discarded night robe was left behind as she casually walked towards him with a strut that would put streetworkers to shame. Her thighs scraped together, leaving her pussy concealed but showing off her large patch of untrimmed pubes instead. “Roll over Robin - I want to lay down”.

He stiffened, both in spine and desire, before scrambling to the far end of the bed. Sumia bit back a giggle as she waited for him to give her room. Once he’d settled, she slowly deposited herself onto the bed, still covering her bosom and loins. She struggled onto her sides, eyeing him with a kind yet mischievous smile. “Do you want to see?”.

Robin nodded, vigorously at that. The queen chuckled before granting his request. Slowly.

Sumia’s arm shifted to allow more and more of her bosom to slump over her wrist. She gave them a little jiggle, letting her lover see the barest peek of a nipple. After what felt like an agonizing eternity, she bore fruit as first one, then the other melon flopped into full brazen view. 

“Do you...do you like them?” she asked, propping her arm beneath her tits. The queen was suddenly tepid, almost anxious to hear his answer. Robin’s eyes darted between her nervous shifting eyes and her honest, eager bosom. He offered her his response - not with words, but with deeds.

“A-Aah?!”

Sumia’s breath hitched as Robin latched onto her breast. She felt his moist lips and slippery tongue attacking her rock hard nipple with great vigor. The queen arched her back to present even more of her breast to him. Her loins rubbed against his throbbing desire as he suckled her teat like a child.

She was in dangerous ground now - deep in hot water. It was bad enough performing fellatio with a man other than her husband, but now she’d invited him into her bed and bosom. She had to stop this - she had to be the firm and unwavering queen. If she uttered the word, she had all the confidence that Robin would back away. If not out of shame of betraying his friend, then at least from fear of royal reprisal.

She didn’t want him to.

Sumia rolled them over until she was on her back. Her embrace loosened as she let Robin shuffle down to line up with her gushing pussy. Robin kept her teat in his lips as long as he could manage until he reluctantly pulled off her perky breast. He looked up at her, lips slick with spit. “Sumia…”

She cut him off with a finger to his mouth. “Shhh - let’s not worry about that, Robin,” she insisted. Pleaded. Her hand shifted to his cheek and cupped him in her palm. Her other hand reached around to grab the small of his back and stroke it. “Let’s just have tonight. Together.”

Robin nodded. Doubt was still clear on his face, but the queen’s smile and coaxing backrub made him swallow his fears and do it. As one, they reached over and gently clutched the other’s hips to help line up their loins. Sumia’s breath hitched as she felt him prod her lips. 

He waited.

She nodded.

They came together.

“Mmmm,” Sumia moaned as her walls were pushed aside. Not by the same faux-cock she’d resorted to, but something new. Something fresh. Some _ one _ . The tactician may not boast the same measurements as her husband, but just his mere presence alone was enough for her. “Ooooh, Robin~”

The way she said his name made the young tactician shudder in delight. He pushed further in until his balls finally hit her crotch. The sheer heat and tightness he was buried in was enough to leave Robin feeling light-headed. His fists tightened around her hips, making Sumia squeak.

“Y-You can start Robin. Slowly, please,” she pleaded. He obeyed her wishes, using his grip on her sides to gently pull out until only the tip remained. Then he rolled back in, hearing the queen’s breath hitching with every pulse-pounding second.

“Oh Robin...it feels so good…” she mewled, arching her back up and pushing her breasts into him. Robin leaned down and latched his mouth over one of her erect nipples, lightly suckling them as he kept pumping his hips to meet hers. Her hands wrapped around his head and back, encouraging him to keep going.

_ “Hah hah haaaah” _

The blizzard outside moaned and tapped against the windows, just beneath the mewls of the adulterous queen. Flickering candles cast devious shadows that framed their infidelity against the worn stone walls. The bed - her exalted bastion of oak and home - groaned as its mistress was taken by a man outside the bonds of her wedding band.

Many thoughts swam in Sumia’s mind as she let her young friend ride her. Musings of her fate if this treason came to light, the bridges she’d already set aflame as she betrayed her lord’s trust. Each time her hips rolled up to meet his, she heard the specter of death rattling against the walls. Her eyes glanced down into her hand in his hair and the sinister glint bouncing off her finger.

_ ‘I shouldn’t do this - I shouldn’t get him involved,’ _ she lamented. Her head shook away the fairy tales - the tawdry fantasies of lustful princesses and needy wives, as she tried to muster the courage to speak. When she felt a chill on her nipple as his lips pulled free, she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to get his attention.

“Robin, I…I-I-umph?!”

He kissed her - without prompting, without provocation or warning. He made a move that left the queen numb on her very sheets. Their bucking hips slowed to tender strokes as she let his tongue dance around her lips. When he pulled away, she whimpered and leaned in to follow him.

“I’m sorry Sumia- did you say something?” Robin asked as his head cocked in confusion. His innocence - his kindness, it made her feel worse...but not for what she’d done.

For what she was going to do.

“...I want you to go faster. Harder.”

Sumia’s voice shocked even her, but she kept going before the intimidated tactician could properly react. Her fingers dug into his back and head as she hoarsely, huskily growled to him. “I want you to move your hips until you can’t go anymore. I want you to pound an outline of my body into the bed.”

She adjusted her grip and seized his shoulders, pulling him close enough until her hot breath was brushing over his stunned face. “I want you to  _ fuck _ me, Robin~”.

That was it -that was the last thing she said before she bucked up into him. Robin was quickly overtaken as the taller, older woman showed how earnest her words truly were. He tried to match but simply wasn’t able to equal her lustful fervor. “S-Suuu-mia, I’m gonna-!

Sumia was too caught up in her lust to respond. She gave a deep, throaty moan as he pumped a hot load in her ravenous womb. Her thrusts turned into deep hip grinds as she planted herself down on his crotch. Her hands on his chest kept herself firmly at the base to make sure as much of his spunk reached her inner keep as possible. Supple, undulating hips also made sure he stayed nice and hard even as he painted her twat white.

She started bucking again, making the last of his cum churn and spew out of her pussy and onto his bare groin and thighs. Wet, sticky slaps accompanied her acts as Sumia let go of his chest in favor of groping hers. Robin gaped at the display as he watched through the streaks of post-orgasmic light at the private show of the queen molesting herself.

Sumia felt his eyes on her and opted to give him more of a show. She started squeezing her breasts, showing how large and malleable they were as she kneaded them like a baker’s dough. Her hands rolled over them, acting in tandem with her hip gyrations. She pinched her nipples, pulling them out before letting them snap back. Seeing those bright pink nubs throbbing on her made the already-hard tactician more erect than ever.

“Oh gods Robin, you don’t know how lo-oooon-g it's been, do you?” she groaned, adding a little personal drama into her storybook acting. “Weeks -  _ Months _ of being left to suffer alone. Leffft with only my f-fingers and toys…you saw what that’s likeeeee,” she whined.

Robin couldn’t say anything, not when he was too busy gawking at her private show. Sumia let her tits go in favor of raising her hands over her head as she kept shaking atop his cock. Her thighs squirmed closer to his hips for support as she kept bucking atop him. “Ooooh! Y-You’re a godsend, Robin~” she cried out.

Sumia reached down to stroke his crotch. “And this cock...I can’t get enough. I think I’m gonna get addicted~” she giggled.

The way she spoke, the way she looked - unnerved Robin. He’d seen Sumia many ways before in the past - disheveled after tripping, ragged from battle, and even utterly resplendent as she managed to walk with grace down the aisle. But what he saw now wasn’t the face of a knight. 

Certainly not the face of a queen.

His trepidation was more visible than he anticipated, and the lust-drunk queen saw it clear. Even though the dim candlelight. “What’s the matter? Why aren’t you fucking me??”

Robin flinched before speeding up as fast as he could muster. His efforts simply weren’t enough though as he wound up bouncing atop her far more rapid hips. The queen finally grew tired of his attempts and sought to take matters into her own hands. She quickly wrapped her arms and legs around Robin, keeping him pinned in place. “W-What are you doing Sumia-aaaah-oof!”

The queen untangled her legs and arms and pushed herself upright. Her roll left her straddling the shorter tactician, looking down as her hips rolled and gyrated atop his throbbing hard cock. She dug her nails into his shoulders for support. ‘I said I wanted you to  _ fuck _ me, Robin,” she hissed.

“S-Sumi-aaah!”

She smirked at his reaction as her ass slammed down on his lap. The queen shifted away from thrusts to hip sways, with the occasional pelvic grind thrown in for variety’s sake. She let go of his chest in favor of squeezing and pinching her breasts. Her disheveled hair hung over her eyes. But even beyond that and the shadows framing her face, Robin could make out the lustful madness in her eyes.

Sumia was in euphoria - simple, sheer euphoria. This wasn’t like when her husband plowed her into the bed until the frame split in bygone days. These weren't the few, fleeting times they’d attempted to bring fantasy to the bed and she’d struggled to be the dominant force against the Exalted libido. This was her being on top and actually owning the part for once. This was her being more than a lonely wife and a frustrated bed warmer. 

This was her being a  _ queen _ .

And she really didn’t want to let go.

“Oh gods, Robin! Ooooh GODS!”

Robin winced at her screams, feeling them rattling in his teeth. He prayed the walls were truly as thick as they appeared, lest they be found by any curious guards or servants. He couldn’t really do anything to stop her though - the most he could manage was to grab her thighs as she bucked and thrashed atop him like a wild beast.

With her antics, it was little wonder how she quickly drew him back to the brink. The sight of his friend riding his cock like a wanton harlot sung to him physically far more than it did mentally. But what his baser desires won out over his misgivings, and he succumbed to the queen’s wiles once more. “Sumiaaaah!”

“YES YES YEEEEEEESSHH!!”

Sumia spat as another mind-shattering orgasm wracked her body. Her eyes rolled back as she shook herself atop the spasming, erupting dick impaled in her pussy. Cum and quim flew out and over Robin’s lap, smeared into his skin by her gyrating hips and thighs.

He collapsed, eyes blinded over as his worldly concerns and fears were consumed in orgasmic fire. For a flicker of a moment, he felt the weight of his sins - the guilt of betraying his best friend and committing heinous treason against the kingdom that had selflessly adopted him.

But then he saw her - visions of Sumia dating back to their very first meeting as she landed flat on her face. He’d watched her come into her own, taking to the field of battle and taking command of the skies. He’d seen as she captured victory time and time again, before finally landing to capture the greatest triumph of all. Chrom’s heart. He’d been there for the exalt’s proclamation, the announcements, the very wedding itself. They’d been so happy.

He still wanted to think that.

_ Plap Plap Plap Plap Plap _

“Ugh...W-wha-?”

Robin finally came to...and saw heaven once more.

Sumia grunted, forcing her loins down on his still-hard cock. At some point the queen had turned around and presented her rippling ass to him, giving the still-addled tactician the pleasure of seeing her rippling thighs and buttcheeks as she slammed down on his crotch. Her hands curled into the sheets, breasts swaying with every downward thrust. He noticed her lack of panties around her hips, only to find the messy garments smeared over his bare little chest.

He didn’t know how long he was out- didn’t know when she’d recovered. Robin lost track of time just as she had, getting lost as he saw the busty, gorgeous queen riding his cock. Her head tilted back, eyes closed as she mewled and moaned words more fitting a brothel than the exalted court. Words that he knew, but was too addled to really understand.

“Oh, Robin...my Robin~” she crooned. Her lips curved up, cheeks blooming with rosy pink as she was caught in her fantasies. What they were, he could only guess. But it was clear from the downright loopy grin on her face that she was loving them. “ _ Hah...Hah _ ...Ohhh Robin~” she panted.

“S-Sumia?”

His voice was timid, but she still seemed to hear it. One eye lazily propped open and slowly trailed back to him. Tongue still hanging out as she kept bouncing and bumping atop him. It took a few moments, perhaps even minutes, before she finally dawned on what was happening.

Her hips stopped.

Sumia’s eyes flew open.

“Robin?! Y-You’re awake!” she gasped. Robin couldn’t really do anything but timidly nod. He tried not to look at her ass or her breasts as she sat straight up. Her hands cupped her lips, hoping to hide her burning cheeks. His ears twitched as he heard her deep, wheezing breaths.

The two stayed silent, giving her room to cope. He sat prone, feeling her juices across his chest and her tight pussy twitching around his cock. It was hard to actually calm his raging need when the queen’s sinful body was on full, brazen display.

“...Robin...I’m sorry.”

He heard her, barely, and scrambled to console her. “N-No, Sumia! I’m sorry for looking in on you and...I, I should have said something sooner!” he insisted.

Her fingers split open, showing the barest hint of her eyes within the darkness. He heard her speak again, slightly clearer this time and almost...laughing. “No, no Robin...that’s not why I’m sorry.”

She dropped her hands, letting him see the lust still choking her eyes and the unnervingly erotic grin frozen on her lips. Her body twitched atop him, reminding Robin that she still had him by the cock in her most intimate chamber. “No...I’m sorry I don’t want to stop~”

She rolled her hips once before pulling off his cock. A messy slurry of their combined adultery drizzled out of her snatch and onto his lap. it smeared between them as she shifted back onto her knees and arms before she wiggled her ass in invitation. Sumia glanced back at the young tactician and licked her lips before purring.

  
  


“I want you to take my last hole, Robin. I’ve...I’ve never done it back there, and I want you to be my first,” she smiled. Mostly soft with just a tinge of her twisted, adulterous lust hidden in her pearly whites.

Robin really didn’t know how to respond to this. Every other act, every other temptation felt so simple compared to this latest one. The fact she was trusting him with her final virginity over her own husband was...flooring, really.

“I know what you’re thinking Robin,” she giggled at the clear look on his face. “I um...we tried, but it wasn’t...I mean he was too...N-Nevermind,” she wilted.

“Please, just fuck my ass Robin - I need it so much,” Sumia begged. She wiggled her hips, even reached back and squeezed her cheeks to entice him. The sight of her fingers as they dug into her plush rump was the final blow to his already weathered bastion of resolve.

Robin struggled to his knees, holding his thighs for support. His arousal stuck out and twitched at the sight of her globulous, glorious ass. He couldn’t tell where the moans were coming from - the blizzard outside, the mewling, adulterous queen, or even his own craven lips. It simply no longer mattered to him as he crawled towards the waiting woman.

Sumia bit her lip in anticipation as she watched him approach her. This was it - she was finally going to lose the last of her maidenships. Months spent practicing and preparing herself for Chrom would be wasted, but the sexual thrill made her too giddy to even consider backing down now. Instead, she only tightened her grip behind her, feeling a slight metal sting from one of her fingers for some reason.

He gripped her hips and slowly lined up with her gaping hole. Robin swallowed a lump he never realized was even in his throat as the two silently squirmed and adjusted to make sure they were in sync together. Eventually, their hips matched and the two pushed their hips together.

“A-Aaah!”

“Gods!

Her yelp and his curse lingered in the air as they struggled in this new, strange situation. Sumia was  _ tight _ \- far tighter than her sex-starved pussy had been. It was almost enough to make cum right in her butt, even as she stretched her cheeks apart.

_ ‘Gods he’s so...he’s much bigger than I thought,’ _ she quietly whimpered, fighting back tears. Tears in pain, but also grief at just how utterly flawed her plan had been. If she was struggling this much on Robin’s less potent measurements, then Chrom would’ve...she’d be. 

_ ‘No, this isn’t about him,’ _ she shook her head clear and shifted her thoughts from the man in her heart to the man in her bed. Yes, it hurt - ungodly so, but it was truly a pain that she could muster when compared to the likes she’d had in battle. In fact, there was something to look forward to, if her dripping loins were any testament. For somewhere in the veil of pain, she felt a tinge that was delectable. Desirable.

Pleasurable, even.

Her hips rolled back, dragging him further into her ass. Robin choked back a yelp as he felt the already oppressive force on his loins tighten further the more he was sent in. “S-Sumia, it's too much!” he warned her.

She wasn’t listening, or she didn’t care. It was hard to make out what the queen was thinking when her face was clenched so. Not even squeezing her hips or trying to buck back was stopping her mindless rutting back. He needed some way to get her attention.

_ WHAP! _

“Ahh!”

Sumia’s eyes flew open as a sharp stinging rattled up her spine. She glanced back in shock as Robin withdrew his hand. But the incriminating red mark on her buttcheek made it all too clear what he’d done. “I-I’m sorry, but you were going too fast,” he mumbled.

“O-Oh,” Sumia blushed. She let go of her ass and simply grabbed the sheets in front of her, intending to let him dictate the pace. The queen buried her cheeks in the bed as she felt Robin slowly start pumping his cock in her butt.

“Hah...Ha-aaah~”

Time slipped by as slowly but surely, the pain faded away and pleasure gripped her body. Whimpers of grief melted into mewls of bliss. She started bucking back, letting her hips roll to meet Robin’s hips. Two small puddles formed beneath her - one from her drooling mouth, the other from her aroused pussy.

“Mmm…”

Sumia bowed her head, hiding her face in her disheveled hair. It hid her blushing cheeks, but also the flicker of longing still lingering in her eyes and the slight frown on her lips. It was good - far better than anything she could manage with any of her toys. But it felt so...numb. She was still wanting for something, almost yearning to go back to that first moment and the striking pain that rattled her body.

She missed it.

She missed the pain.

The queen sped up, pounding her ass back against Robin. The little tactician could only handle so long before he got her attention again.

_ Whap! _

“Aah!” 

Sumia arched her back, almost purring more than moaning in pain. But Robin misunderstood her yelp and sputtered out an apology. “S-Sumia I’m so sorry! It was a-”

“No! Slap me again,” she demanded. Robin froze - literally stopping his thrusts as he tried to process her decree. Sumia slammed back and nearly knocked the boy flat on his back again, snarling, “I said slap me aga-AAH!”

His hand lingered on her butt this time. He was too terrified to remove it from the crazed, lustful royal. Sumia’s breath came in haggard gasps as she relished the return of her cherished pain. She rolled her rump on his cock before panting back, Ah-Again!”

_ Whap! _

“Again!

_ Whap! _

“Ohhh, do it again!

_ Whap! _

Yesssss~!”

Sumia’s scream echoed through the royal chambers as her desire exploded all over her bedspread. A crystalline puddle of feminine need and lust, staining her marital bed as she writhed and thrashed in the midsts of orgasmic euphoria.

“S-Sumia I’m cumming!”

She didn’t hear him - she didn’t feel his cum blasting into her butt, or even feel her arms giving out and sending her cheek-first into the bed. She didn’t see the mirror reflecting back at them, or the rolled-up eyes and giddy smile frozen on her open lips as her tongue flopped out...

* * *

_ Plap plap plap plap _

“Mmmmm~”

Sumia’s eyes rolled back as her tongue lazily coiled around Robin’s. The couch swallowed them both up as he fucked her already-messy twat from the front. She squeezed his head and butt, coaxing and caressing his young body as his little hips bucked and rolled against her.

Robin pulled away, gasping for breath. The spit strings between their lips lingered and snapped as they gazed into each other's eyes. While his were clouded over, it was simply no comparison to the sheer storm of lust that had consumed her shining pools. His brow hitched up, almost as if he realized what they were doing.

She tightened her grip and rolled them over until she was flat on the couch as he pounded down into her twat. Her legs hooked around his back as he planted his dick deep in her pussy and shot more fell cum into her stuffed womb. Their hands blindly grasped, leaving a slightly cool sting from her finger to his...

* * *

“Oh, Robin - give me mooooore~”

The queen arched up and moaned, bucking back as she gripped the far end of the table. Robin kept pumping his dick in her hairy pussy from behind, struggling atop the footstool he was standing on. His hands gripped her garter straps, using them as reins as he pounded his best friend's wife.

Sumia snapped her head to the side, sending her brunette tresses flying and exposing her bare back. The same sinful, tantalizing sight that had forever burned into his vision. The very same naked back that will eternally remain in his amorous dreams until his last breath.

Neither one noticed the glint on her finger...

* * *

_ Splash splash _

_ Sluuuurp slurp slurp pwah~ _

The royal baths - opulent, lavish, and with a nice sized basin sitting in the very center. The young tactician sat on the submerged edge of the tub as the queen lavishly worshipped and cleaned his cock. Not with anything like soap or a cloth, of course.

Ptoo ptoo!

Sumia spat on his glans before using her hand to smear it down his shaft. Her tongue trailed behind, applying more and more spit as she painted lines up and down his shaft. A hand reached in the water and cupped his balls, caressing them as she kept pumping the shaft and swirling her tongue around the tip.

Robin tipped his head back, eyes rolled up as he was left a prisoner in the queen’s perverse games. Sumia shifted around, dipping her head into the water to personally bathe his sperm urns. Her other hand reached up and started massaging and polishing his shaft. Occasionally, a metal sting would send a slight shiver up his spine, but it was swiftly forgotten in the storm of pleasure...

* * *

“S-Sumia, we should st-aaah…”

The queen smirked at his pitiful whimpers as her ass rolled and squeezed against his throbbing cock. She shifted further into the chair, keeping Robin pinned between her thighs as she leaned in and claimed his lips in a smoldering kiss. Her bathrobe-clad tits smashed against his bare chest as she pulled back with an uncharacteristically cruel sneer.

“Robin...you didn’t think that was all, did you?” she cooed. Her finger reached up and coiled playfully through his hair, pressing her finger against the side of his head. He winced at the slight chill, but couldn’t waste time speculating on it as she licked over his lips.

“Let's not waste any more time, Robin - dawn is only in a few hours after all~”

* * *

“OOOOOH GODS!”

Sumia tipped her head back into the moaning wind, mewling through a mask of frostbite. Her robe hung open at her sides, buffeted by the icy zephyrs striking the balcony of her royal chambers. “AH! R-Robin, it’s sooo good! Don-n-neverrrr staaaAAAHP!~””

Robin winced - not from the cold, but from her words and how they seemed to echo off the snow-capped balcony. The blizzard had mercifully lessened so they weren’t both freezing on the spot. They could even make out the hazy lights of the capital city beneath the towers of Ylisstol castle as he fucked the queen’s ass again. “S-S-S-Sumia, we s-s-shouldn’t do thi-iiii-s,” he stumbled through chattering teeth.

“Nuh-N-Never! Not tonight, not everrrrr!” she howled into the snowy night. Her voice carried away, but neither knew how far. And only one really cared.

Robin pleaded to her, wanting his best friend’s wife to see sense. “B-But Sumia, Chro-”

“FUCK! F-Fuck him - I’m a slave to your little sh-shooo diiiiiIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAH!”

The queen’s decree was lost in the storm - a testament of treason and infidelity, with only the unseen stars and Naga bearing witness. Spit and cum drooled out of her open mouth and froze on her cheek. Much like the other loads that leaked out of her twat and butt.

Robin collapsed into the back of Sumia’s robes. The weight of her young lover pulled her down as well, leaving them trembling on the icy cold balcony. Her hands slid together, still gripping the railing and leaving a slight grinding noise from her finger to be lost in the howling winds and away from the cold realizations that struck the duo numb.

To him, it was as if the cold was chaining him down for his sin and betrayal.

For her, it left her feeling  _ alive. _

* * *

Sumia gently shut her chamber doors before making her way through the royal wing. She gripped her robes tighter, eyes ablaze with want and need as she stole down the hall just as months before.

Ever since that wonderful night, she’d found herself captivated by the young tactician. Days, even weeks could go by, but the cravings lingered until she was too weak in the knees. Tonight was no exception, and it's why she’d snuck away from her slumbering husband fresh from his hellish trip through the kingdom.

She peeked around the corner before continuing on. Her hand lingered on the column before it followed her. A glint passed unseen on her finger as she passed candle after candle on her sinful odyssey.

She loved her husband- she knew this with all her heart. He cared for her, and she for him. And she cherished those fleeting times they could be together, especially if he was in the mood.

_ ‘So why did I turn him down tonight?’ _

Sumia stopped, suddenly dizzy and reaching back to the nearby wall for support. Her mind was flooded with the evocative memories of the times she’d shared with him, performing her duties as his wife and queen. Whenever Chrom had the time, he  _ ruined _ her - almost making her forget what the euphoria awaiting her in Robin’s trousers.

Almost.

She was panting in the hall, about halfway between her bedchambers and Robin’s quarters. A true crossroads that left her split between her unbreakable love and her unshakable lust. And lust won.

The queen pressed on, still moving quietly to avoid any guards. She couldn’t help it - Robin was like an itch, a craving that went beyond her womanly yearnings. She knew it was wrong, but she simply couldn’t help herself. Where others saw the young-looking tactician, she saw something else. Something more.

She turned down the hall leading to his chamber and slipped in the first doorway. An unused bedroom greeted her, seemingly undisturbed. But she knew what was waiting there, in the closet.

The queen tore off her robe and threw it on the bed. She practically skipped bare over to the closet and opened it. Her grin widened at the contents within.

* * *

Robin looked up from his book in bed. He heard the knocking coming from the door, but it wasn’t the one leading out into the hallway. That door was nice and properly locked, as he’d been told to do. Instead, the knocking came from the adjacent chamber that acted as his study. Totally inaccessible save from his bedroom. Well, except a hidden passage leading to the bedroom below.

“Good evening, milord. I’ve come to see your nightly duties~” Sumia cooed as she stepped out of the study. What she had on could only generously be called ‘servile’ in design. A frilly top that barely covered her tits and a maid’s apron was all she had to preserve her modesty. Full-length matching gloves, stockings, and a headdress completed the farcical display. 

It was clear she had no smallclothes beneath due to the absence of panty or bra straps. That and the protruding nipples poking against her top. In her hands was a silver platter with only a single tincture and a wine glass in the center of the tray.

Robin watched her strut forward, high heels clacking on the stone before she reached the carpet. The queen carried herself well and made sure to put emphasis on her gyrating hips with every step. She knew his eyes were on her and grinned. A glance at the growing tent between his legs made her smile widen as she licked her lips.

“Ah my lord - I’ve brought you your medicine. May your lowly servant administer it to you?

“T-that’s fine...I mean ah - yes, you man,” he nodded. Getting into character was tricky for him, but he did quite enjoy humoring the horny queen’s antics. Shame had been left behind the first time she’d come sneaking in with the start of many fantastical scenarios firmly crafted for a night of fun.

The queen-turned-maid bent over and placed the tray on his nightstand. She squirmed as if struggling with pouring the simple phial’s contents. Sumia felt his eyes on her ass, or more specifically the diamond-studded butt plug peeking out at him. Her bare, unshaven pussy was gushing down her bare thigh before it reached the rim of her stockings.

Sumia turned back to face him, glass in hand. The amber ichor within bubbled slightly, but both of them knew well its contents. “Are you ready, my young master?” she purred.

Robin nodded before shuffling aside on his bed. He watched his servant crawl across to him, balancing the glass with shockingly deft grace. The queen settled beside him, letting her bosom bounce. She raised the glass...and downed it all in one gulp.

_ Thunk _

The glass fell between them on the bed as Sumia seized the young tactician and slammed him down on her lips. She slinked over his prone body until she was straddling her younger lover. Her breasts rubbed against his bare chest, his loins caressing hers through their respective covers. 

Their mouths opened as she offered him the concoction swimming between her cheeks. Robin dutifully sucked it down as his tongue slid into her mouth. She tightened her grip on his head as the rest of the potion was passed between them in a long, passionate kiss.

The stimulant’s effects were immediate as Robin grew hard against her crotch. Sumia broke away, licking the remnants of the potion from her lips as she gazed down at her handiwork with faux-shock. “Oh, my lord! You’re so tense. Allow this humble servant to massage your ails away~”

Robin nodded, already keyed into her game. Sumia’s penchant for fantasy in their flings had left him with quite the broad experience of tactics outside of battle. Scenarios that would never see a war council, but would serve him well in the battle of the bedroom. So he watched her draw down his body, peppering kisses over his skin until she reached the waistband of his sleeping trousers. Her manicured nails made shockingly swift work of the annoying smallclothes, allowing his cock to smack her chin as she smiled.

“Mmmm, my lord - it's as lovely as always,” she cooed, breathing on the quivering glans. Her hand reached down to stroke the shaft, giving it loving, revenant pumps as she moistened her lips in anticipation. Ordinarily, this scenario would call for her to be a little more subservient - let him rub his dick over her cheeks, make her beg to suck him off. But Sumia was too horny to follow the plot, and Robin certainly wasn’t going to interject against her. So when she opted to simply rear up and push her lips over his cock, she saw no complaints as her head bobbed down.

“Oooh, Sumia~” Robin growled.

Sumia leaned in, pushing her ass into the air and exposing the diamond-studded plug in her puckered sphincter. Her young master reached up and pushed her bare shoulders down, forcing his cock deep into her throat. The queen-turned-maid glanced up, hands on his thighs as she dutifully and lovingly slurped and sucked her way down to his crotch. 

Her wedding band faintly glinted in the torchlight, unseen by the Queen and her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> And finished at last!
> 
> This request has been long in the making, and its actually been done and ready for over half a year now. Originally I wanted to find a place to post it but couldn't squeeze it anywhere, so it got pushed back again and again until we wound up at Sumia's actual birthday. So...well, why not?
> 
> Yes, I used the younger Robin design as a basis on this -that was both by request and for an extra bit of a spin on things. Obviously this concept is hardly groundbreaking. Hell, I still think that A Royal Affair by JLDavenport is one of the pinnacles of this particular niche. but I wanted to reverse things a bit by having Sumia be the instigator, rather than the target. The initial idea was to spread this out over some time of in-story days - multiple little moments that would have Robin catch her again and again, and her getting bolder and bolder before she springs her trap. but in the end, I thought it would be best to show this for what it is - a moment of passion in the flurry of a cold, lonely blizzard night.
> 
> Anyway, wanted to briefly discuss next month with everyone. I'm still working on some stuff behind the scenes and of course doing the fourth chapter of Nympho Night that I owe you all, but so far work has been an impediment on me. also, I had to take some time and step back to decompress and cooldown after last month...maybe too much time, since it's getting a little tricky to get back on the swing of things. I'lll manage it though, but it means that there's not gonna be many gifts from the Steakhouse this year for Christmas. I'll see about 1, maybe 2 ideas I had, but otherwise my writing is gonna be focused more on prep work, or on exchanges more than any standalone things. Sadly, that means that you very likely won't be getting another visit to the Hano Grand for Snowbird season, or a second trip to the Freyjabaugr (and after Heroes adds all these fun new MILFS...its a shame).
> 
> But anyway, I just hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I have to give a shoutout to my dear friend and fellow writer KratosAurion97, who both requested this and was remarkably patient until it was ready. Thank you so much my friend - not just for this work, but for literally everything you've done for me throughout these years.
> 
> For everyone else, I'd be more than thrilled to hear from you all about what you thought -either here in comments or even on Discord at either the Steakhouse or the Black Penguin. Until next time :)


End file.
